Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu.
= Genjustu = Genjutsu is a type of jutsu that uses illusions. To master Genjutsu, ninja have to have the right hand signs. Genjutsu also uses hypnotism to cause hallucinations in your opponent. They can make their opponents suffer through mental pain, its as bad as being physically hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of the other person to control their minds chakra, which effects their opponents 5 senses. = Ninjutsu = These are the different types of Ninjutsu moves: + Akahigi • Hyakki no Souen - Red Secret Technique • Performance of the Hundred Puppets + Akahigi • Kiki Sankaku - Red Secret Technique • Machine Triangles + Amagumo - Raining Spiders + Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun (Heavenly Illumination) Technique + Ankoku Ijutsu - Darkness Medicine + Arijigoku no Jutsu - Ant-Lion Technique + Fuuton Atsugai - Pressure Damage + Ayametori - Pattern Links + Ayatsuito no Jutsu - String Reeling Technique + Baika no Jutsu - Multi-Size Technique + Bakuretsu Koinu - Exploding Puppy + Suiton Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves + Banshou Tenin - All Creation Attraction + Bikou Ninjutsu - Shadowing Stealth Technique + Bubun Baika no Jutsu - Partial Multi-Size Technique + Bunshin Bakuha - Shadow Clone Explosion + Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique + Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu - Chakra Absorption Technique + Chakra no Ito - Chakra Threads + Chakra no Mesu - Chakra Scalpel + Chibaku Tensei - Bursting Earth Celestial Body + Raiton Chidori - Thousand Birds + Raiton Chidori Eisou - Thousand Birds Sharp Spear + Raiton Chidori Nagashi - Thousand Birds Current + Raiton Chidori Senbon - Thousand Birds Needles + Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu - Healing Resuscitation Regeneration + Chou Baika no Jutsu - Super Multi-Size Technique + Chou Chakra Rasengan - Super Chakra Spiral Sphere + Choujuu Giga - Super Beast Imitation Drawing + Chou Oodama Rasengan - Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere + Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu - Grand Waterfall Technique + Suiton Daibakuryuu no Jutsu - Great Exploding Current + Katon Dai Endan - Great Fireball + Mokuton Daijurin no Jutsu - Great Forest Technique + Fuuton Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind + Daisan no Me - The Third Eye + Fuuton Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough + Doton Dochuu Eigyo - Underground Fish Projection + Doton Dochuu Senkou - Underground Submarine Voyage + Doku Kiri - Poison Mist + Doku Kiri Jigoku • Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu - Poison Mist Hell • Hundred Continous Tears + Doton Domu - Earth Spear + Doton Doro Gaeshi - Mud Overturn + Doton Doryou Dango - Mausoleum Earth Dumpling + Doton Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile + Doton Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall + Doton Doryuu Jouheki - Earth Style Rampart + Doton Doryuu Katsu - Earth Style Split + Doton Doryuu Taiga - Earth Flow River + Doton Doton Kekkai • Dorou Doumu - Earth Barrier • Earth Dome Prison + Douka • Iwa Fubuki - Assimilated • Rock Snowstorm + Douka • Sabaku Kyuu - Assimilated • Desert Coffin + Douka • Sabaku Sousou - Assimilated • Desert Funeral + Edo Tensei - Resurrection to the Impure World + Katon Endan - Fireball + Fukumi Hari - Hidden Needles + Fushi Tensei - Living Corpse Reincarnation + Fuubaku Houjin - Exploding Seal Method Formation + Fuuma Ninken • Zanbatou - Fuuma Ninja Sword • Zanbatou + Fuusajin - Dust Wind + Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu - Toad Flat Shadow Control Technique + Gamagakure no Jutsu - Hiding in a Toad Technique + Gamaguchi Shibari - Toad Mouth Binding + Kuchiyose • Gamamise no Jutsu - Summoning • Toad Shop Technique + Gamayudan - Toad Oil Projectile + Katon Gamayu Endan - Toad Oil Fireball + Kuchiyose • Gedou Mazou - Summoning • Heretical Demon Statue + Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu - Heretical Death and Rebirth Cycle Technique + Jinton Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu - Base World Separation Technique + Gentoushin no Jutsu - Lit Apparition Technique + Raiton Gian - False Darkness + Gokan Sakusou - Five Senses Confusion Disorder + Gokusamaisou - Sand Prison Burial + Suiton Goshokuzame - Five Sharks Eating + Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique + Goukuuhou - Great Air Cannon + Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique + Suiton Gousuiwan - Strong Water Arm + Suiton + Fuuton Gufuu Suika no Jutsu - Typhoon Water Vortex Technique + Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Reverse Summoning Technique + Gyorai Shin - Torpedo Needle + Haaremu no Jutsu - Harem Technique + Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu - Bee Bomb Technique + Hachimitsu no Jutsu - Bee Honey Technique + Hachi Senbon no Jutsu - Thousand Bees Technique + Suiton Hahonryuu - Destruction Torrent + Katon Haisekishou - Burning Ash Accumulation + Hari Jigoku - Hell Needles + Hari Jizou - Underworld Guardian Spikes + Hyouton Haryuu Mouko - Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger + Henge • Kongounyoi - Transform • Diamond-Like Hardness + Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique + Katon Hibashiri - Running Fire + Hikarakuyou - Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves + Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique + Hitei Mushou - Flying Nail Mist Pierce + Hitokugutsu - Human Puppet + Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu • Kakuan Nitten Suishu - Hokage Style 60 Years Retirement Technique • Sanctuary Enlightenment Enclosing Palm + Suiton Houmatsu Rappa - Violent Bubble Wave + Katon Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique + Hyakkaryouran - Many Flowers in Bloom + Hyakkaryouran - Many Flowers in Bloom (II) + Hyakkasaihou - One Hundred Blossoming Flowers + Hyourou no Jutsu - Ice Prison Technique + Ikadzuchi no Kiba - Lightning Bolt Fang + Ikadzuchi no Utage - Lightning Bolt Feast + Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou - Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf + Inyu Shometsu - Secret Healing Injury Destruction + Hyouton Itsukaku Hakuegei - One Horned White Whale + Iwa Nadare - Stone Avalanche + Doton Iwa Yado Kuzushi - Stone Lodging Destruction + Jagei Jubaku - Snake Authority Spell + Doton Jibaku Bunshin - Self-Destructing Clone Technique + Jigyakkou no Jutsu - Time Regression Technique + Jiongu - Earth Grudge Fear + Jishaku Ninpou - Magnetic Ninja Arts + Jouro Senbon - Sprinkling Needles + Mokuton Jubaku no Jutsu - Tree Restraints + Jujutsu • Shijihyouketsu - Sorcery • Death Controller Possessing Blood + Mokuton Jukai Koutan - Birth of Dense Woodland + Juujin Bunshin - Beast-Man Clone + Kaeru Kaeru no Jutsu - Frog Conversion Technique + Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique + Kage Kagami Shinten no Hou - Shadow Mirror Body Change Method + Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Technique + Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique + Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique + Kage Nui - Shadow Sewing + Kagerou - Mayfly + Kagerou Ninpou: Utakata - Ant Lion Ninja Arts: Emphemeral + Kage Shuriken no Jutsu - Shadow Shuriken Technique + Kage Yose no Jutsu - Shadow Gathering Technique + Kagonome - Mesh Cage + Kagura Shingan - Kagura Mind's Eye + Enton Kagutsuchi - God of Fire + Kai - Release + Kairai Engeki • Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu - Puppet Theater • Black Secret Technique Dual Mechanism One Shot + Fuuton Kaiten Shuriken - Rotating Shuriken + Kaiwan no Hiya - Strange Arm Flaming Arrow + Raiton Kakashi's Lightning Wolf Technique (Unnamed) + Kakuremino no Jutsu - Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique + Kami Bunshin no Jutsu - Paper Clone Technique + Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind + Fuuton Kamikaze - Hair Wind + Fuuton Kami Oroshi - Divine Wind from the Mountains + Kami Shuriken - Paper Shuriken + Kamui - God's Majesty + Kanashibari no Jutsu - Temporary Body Paralysis Technique + Kao Utsushi no Jutsu - Face Copy Technique + Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu - Crow Clone Technique + Katon Karyuudan - Fire Dragon Projectile + Katon Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile + Katon Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu - Mist Waltz Technique + Katsuyu Dai Bunretsu - Slug Great Division + Kawara Shuriken - Roof Tile Shuriken + Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique + Kazagumo no Jutsu - Wind Spiders Technique + Kazekaeshi - Wind Return + Kazekiri - Wind Cutter + Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu - Wind Cutter Technique + Kaze no Yaiba - Sword of Wind + Kekkai • Gama Hyourou - Barrier • Toad Gourd Prison + Kekkai Houjin - Barrier Method Battle Array + Kekkai • Tengai Houjin - Barrier • Dome Method Formation + Doton Kibaku Nendo - Exploding Clay + Doton Kibaku Nendo • Kyuukyoyu Geijutsu • CO - Exploding Clay • Ultimate Art • CO + Doton Kibaku Nendo • C1 - Exploding Clay • C1 + Doton Kibaku Nendo • C2 Doragon - Exploding Clay • C2 Dragon + Doton Kibaku Nendo • C3 - Exploding Clay • C3 (Deidara's Specialty #18 Jutsu) + Doton Kibaku Nendo • C4 Karura - Exploding Clay • C4 Karura + Kikaichuu no Jutsu - Destruction Bug Technique + Kikou Junpuu - Light Shield Seal Mechanism + Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique + Kirikirimai - Whirl + Raiton Kirin - Kirin + Kisei Kikai - Parasitic Ghost Destruction + Kishou Tensi - One's Life Ressurrection + Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu - Black Dragon Blizzard + Suiton Kokuun no Jutsu - Black Clouds Technique + Konbi Henge no Jutsu - Combination Transformation Technique + Kongou Rouheki - Indestructible Prison Wall + Konoha's World Barrier (Unnamed) + Doton Kouka Jutsu - Hardening Jutsu + Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique + Kugutsu no Jutsu - Puppetry Technique + Kujaku Myouhou - Mysterious Peacock Method + Kujaku Senpuu - Peacock Whirlwind + Kujaku Senpuujin - Peacock Whirlwind Formation + Kumomayu - Spider Cocoon + Kumonendo - Spider Sticky Vomit + Kumonenkin - Spider Sticky Gold + Kumosenkyuu • Suzaku - Spider Warbow • Horrible Split + Kumoshibari - Spider Bind + Kumosouiki - Spider Cobweb Region + Kumosouka - Spider Cobweb Flower + Kumosoukai - Spider Cobweb Opening + Kuro Higi Kiki Ni Hatsu - Black Secret Technique Crisis of Two Début + Kuro Tatsumaki - Black Tornado + Kusanagi no Tsurugi • Kuu no Tachi - Sword of Kusanagi • Long Sword of Sky + Kusanagi no Tsurugi • Chidorigatana - Sword of Kusanagi • Thousand Birds Katana + Kuusa Bouheki - Sky Sand Protective Wall + Kyouka Shohou: Chakra Chuunyuu - Enhancement Prescription: Chakra Injection + Kyoukasui - Mirror Flower Water + Kyoumeisen - Vibrating Sound Drill + Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu - Mirrored Surface Attacker Technique + Kyuubi Chakra Blast (Unnamed) + Hyouton Makyou Hyoushou - Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors + Makyou no Ran - Disorder of Demonic Haunts + Mandara no Jin - Myriad Snake Net Formation + Masui Shijutsu - Anasthesia Operation + Mateki • Genbusoukyoku - Magic Flute • Phantasm Warrior Manipulation Melody + Meisai Gakure no Jutsu - Camouflage Concealment Technique + Menma's Chakra Enhancing Melody (Unnamed) + Mikadzuki no Mai - Dance of the Crescent Moon + Suiton Mizuame Nabara - Starch Syrup Capture Field + Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique + Suiton Mizu Kamikiri - Rising Water Cutter + Mizu Kawarimi - Water Replacement + Mizu no Muchi - Whip of Water + Mizu no Tatsumaki - Tornado of Water + Mizukiri no Yaiba - Sword of Draining + Suiton Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave + Doton Moguragakure no Jutsu - Mole Hiding Technique + Mokuton Moku Bunshin no Jutsu - Wood Clone Technique + Mokujin Hitsugi - Wooden Men Coffin + Mokujin Hyoui Tenshin Soujutsu - Wooden Men Possessed Body Transfer Manipulation Technique + Mokujin Jutsu - Wooden Men Technique + Mokujin Soujutsu - Wooden Men Manipulation Technique + Mokuton Moku Shouheki no Jutsu - Wood Barrier Technique + Mokuton Henge - Wood Element Transformation + Monju's Wire Binding (Unnamed) + Fuuton Mugen Sajin Daitoppa - Infinite Dust Great Breakthrough + Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu - Insect Clone Technique + Mushi Dama - Insect Sphere + Mushi Kabe no Jutsu - Insect Wall Technique + Mushi Yose no Jutsu - Insect Gathering TechniqueN + Nan Kaizou - Soften Modification + Nawanuke no Jutsu - Escaping Skill + Doton Nendo Bunshin - Clay Clone + Nenkin no Yoroi - Armor of Sticky Gold + Ningu Kekkai • Gykakuuroko no Jin - Ninja Weapons Barrier • Reverse Fish Scales Formation + Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu - Haze Clone Technique + Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique + Oiroke no Jutsu • Onna no Ko Doushi & Otoko no Ko Doushi - Sexy Technique • Girl Companions & Guy Companions + Oodama Rasengan - Big Ball Spiral Sphere + Ookamaitachi - Big Cutting Whirlwind + Orochimaru's Regeneration Replacement Technique (Unnamed) + Doton Otoshibuta - Covering Lid + Pain's Beam Technique (Unnamed) + Pain's Enma Judgment Technique (Unnamed) + Pain's Enma Revival Technique (Unnamed) + Pain's Missile Technique (Unnamed) + Pain's Soul Removal Technique (Unnamed) + Plasma Ball (Purazuma Booru) + Purin Purin no Jutsu - Pudding Pudding Technique+ Raging Thunder (Raijingu Sandaa) + Raigeki no Yoroi - Lightning Strike Armor + Raiton Raikiri - Lightning Edge + Kuchiyose • Raikou Kenka - Summoning • Lightning Blade Creation + Raikyuu - Lightning Ball + Rairyuu no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado + Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Lightning Element Shadow Clone Technique + Ranji Shuigumi no Jutsu - Wild Lion's Mane Technique + Ranshinshou - Chaotic Mental Collision + Rasengan - Spiral Sphere + Rasen Rengan - Dual Spiral Sphere + Fuuton Rasen Shuriken - Spiral Shuriken + Kuchiyose • Rashoumon - Summoning • Rashoumon + Ranton Reizaa Saakasu - (Laser Circus) Diligent Crushing Chain Torment Element + Rendan Suna Shigure - Sand Shower Combo + Renga's Ice Creation Jutsu (Unnamed) + Fuuton Renkuudan - Drilling Air Projectile + Fuuton Reppushou - Gale Wind Palm + Doton Retsudo Tenshou - Revolving Split Earth Palm + Hyouton Rouga Nadare no Jutsu - Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique + Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique + Ryuusa Bakuryuu - Quicksand Waterfall Current + Sabaku Fuyuu - Desert Sand Floating + Sabaku Kyuu - Desert Coffin + Sabaku Rou - Desert Prison + Sabaku Sousou - Desert Funeral + Sabaku Taisou - Desert Imperial Funeral + Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu - Fine Affliction Extraction + Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu - Cherry Blossom Snow Storm Technnique + Samedare Kekka - Rain Blood Drops + Sanjuu Rashoumon - Triple Rashoumon + Sanzengarasu no Jutsu - Scattering One Thousand Crows Technique + Satetsu Kaihou - Iron Sand World Method + Satetsu Kesshuu - Iron Sand Joint Attacks + Satetsu Shigure - Iron Sand Autumnal Showers + Seimei Resurrection Jutsu (Unnamed) + Sekka no Ichigeki - Petrifaction Blow + Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands + Senei Ta Jashu - Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands + Senju Soubu - Thousand Hands Manipulation Military Art + Senmoufuu - Rotating Ferocious Wind + Sennin Moodo - Hermit Mode + Sennou Sousa Jutsu - Brainwash Manipulated Sand Technique + Senpou • Fuuton Sunabokori - Hermit Art • Dust Cloud + Katon + Fuuton Senpou • Goemon - Hermit Art • Boiling Oil + Senpou • Kawazu Naki - Hermit Art • Frog Croak + Senpou • Kebari Senbon - Hermit Art • Thousand Hair Needles + Senpou • Oodama Rasengan - Hermit Art • Big Ball Spiral Sphere + Senpou • Ryousei no Jutsu - Hermit Art • Amphibian Technique + Hyouton Sensatsu Suishou - Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles + Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi - Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade + Shicchi Kurenai - Crimson Wetland + Mokuton Shichuuka no Jutsu - Four Pillar Home Technique + Mokuton Shichuurou no Jutsu - Four Pillar Prison Technique + Raiton Shichuu Shibari - Four Pillar Binding + Shihouhappou Shuriken - All Directions Shuriken + Shikigami no Mai - Paper Style Dancing + Shikomi Shindan - Prepared Needle Projectile + Shikon no Jutsu - Dead Soul Technique + Shikyaku no Jutsu - Four-Legged Technique + Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique + Shinranbanshou Douka no Jutsu - Assimilate All Creation Technique + Shinranshin no Jutsu - Mind Derangement Technique + Shinra Tensei - Divine Judgment + Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Change Technique + Shirahigi • Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu - White Secret Technique • Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu + Shisha Kuu'utsu - Deceased Consumed Spirit + Shishi Enjin - Four Violet Flames Battle Formation + Shousen Jutsu - Mystical Hand Technique + Shoushagan no Jutsu - Vanishing Facial Copy Technique + Shouten no Jutsu - Shape Changing Technique + Shukaku no Hoko - Halberd of Shukaku + Shukaku no Tate - Shield of Shukaku + Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique + Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique + Souen • Hitomi Kokuu - Manipulation Performance • Human Body's Skillful Achievement + Soushuriken no Jutsu - Manipulate Shuriken Technique + Sougu • Tensasai - Tool Manipulation • Heavenly Chain Disaster + Souja Sousai no Jutsu - Twin Snake Double Assassination Technique + Hyouton Souryuu Boufuusetsu - Twin Dragon Blizzard + Sousai no Ne - Offsetting Sound + Soushouryuu - Twin Rising Dragons + Soushuuha - Manipulate Advancing Blades + Souzou Saisei - Creation Rebirth + Suiton Suigadan - Water Fang Projectile + Suiton Suijinheki - Water Encampment Wall + Suika no Jutsu - Hydration Technique + Suiton Suikoudan no Jutsu - Water Shark Projectile Technique + Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique + Suiton Suiryuuben - Water Dragon Whip + Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique + Suiton Suishouha - Water Collision Destruction + Suiton Suishuu Gorugon - Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain + Suiton Suitenhoufutsu - Sky and Water Convergence + Suiton Suiun Suishi no Jutsu - Water Transport Dispatch Technique + Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu - Ink Clone Technique + Sumi Gasumi no Jutsu - Ink Haze Technique + Suna Bunshin no Jutsu - Sand Clone Technique + Suna no Mayu - Cocoon of Sand + Suna no Tate - Shield of Sand + Suna no Yoroi - Armor of Sand + Suna Raishin - Sand Lightning Needles + Suna Shigure - Sand Shower + Suna Shuriken - Sand Shuriken + Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms Technique + Suzu no Oto - Sound of Bells + Suiton Taihoudan - Large Projectile + Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multiple Shadow Clone Technique + Suiton Takitsubo no Jutsu - Waterfall Basin Technique + Tanukineiri no Jutsu - Feigning Sleep Technique + Fuuton Tatsu no Ooshigoto - Dragon's Big Job + Suiton Teppoudama - Bullet + Thunder Saber (Sandaa Saaburu) + Kuchiyose • Tobidougu - Projectile Weapons + Toomegane nto Jutsu - Telescope Technique + Tornado Lightning (Toruneedo Raitoningu) + Tsubako Mandara - Mandala Box + Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki - Snow Storm Swallows + Doton Tsuchi Kairou - Earth Corridor + Tsunade + Katsuyu Healing Technique (Unnamed) + Doton Kuchiyose • Tsuiga no Jutsu - Tracking Fang Technique + Ukojizai no Jutsu - Fierce Raining at Will + Utsusemi no Jutsu - Empty Cicada Shell Technique + Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan - Uzumaki Naruto 2,000 Hit Combo + Uzumaki Naruto Rendan - Uzumaki Naruto Combo + Yamata no Jutsu - Eight Branches Technique + Kuchiyose • Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu - Food Cart Destroyer Technique + Doton Yomi Numa - Swamp of the Underworld + Youji - Toothpick + Zankuuha - Decapitating Air Waves + Zankyokukuuha - Extreme Decapitating Air Waves + Zessenbaku - War of Words Binding + Zessenzan - War of Words Decapitation + Zetsu's Sensory Range Technique (Unnamed) + Zetsushi Nensan - Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid + Zoufuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Amplification Summoning Technique + Katon Zukokku - Head Mincing Pain = Taijutsu = Taijutsu is skill that ninja's use to fight with their body, hands, feet, and legs. They do not require hand signs. They train their bodies into fighting differently. For example. Rock Lee. He can't do Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu, no matter how hard he tries, he can only do Taijutsu. He is a Taijutsu Master. Maito Gai can use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but he only fights with Taijutsu so that he won't hurt Lee's feelings. Right now, Maito Gai is The Hidden Leaf's Taijutsu Master. Also, ninja can use their Bloodline Techniques while doing Taijutsu. For example. Neji and Hinata are part of the Hyuuga clan. One of their Taijutsu moves is the Gentle Fist. They use their Byakugan (Ninjutsu) to see their opponents chakra points and hit them with their Gentle Fist (Taijutsu) so that they stop the chakra flow of their opponents.